Sicknesses and Summer Punishments
by Magsluvsaragorn
Summary: Starts in the summer just after 5th year. Harry and Ginny have yet to receive word of their summer punishments for the duel after Sirius died.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry/Ginny story set in the summer just after OotP. Ginny and Harry are waiting for word on their punishment for the duel just before they went home.

I am writing this just for fun, I find writing relaxing. It's my second fic, but first HP fic. I am not even close to owning any of this, nor of any recognizable character. I don't plan on adding any new people, but we'll see how it goes. For those of you reading my LOTR fic, I'm still doing that one too, but I've got a bit of writer's block there but don't despair, I'll keep it going, but not sure how often since I'm a full time university student...keep your patience with me, I'll keep it up! Enjoy all!!

Magsluvsaragorn...

Chapter 1

Ginny was feeling very guilty for what she had done to Harry back at Hogwarts. He had been going through so much, with the loss of his dear godfather, Sirius. She wiped away a silent tear as she sat alone in her room, brooding over the duel, and for the loss of such a great friend. Ginny hadn't told anyone else, but Sirius had been like family to her too, and they had been great friends and confidantes. Ginny had told him everything about how she felt about Harry, and she knew that Harry had not been told about all of that, despite how hard she knew it was for Sirius not to tell him. Ginny knew that Harry needed all the love and support he could get, whether he knew it or not, and Sirius had agreed with her. Sirius had tried to convince her to tell Harry how she felt, but Ginny knew that Harry would not have taken it well, since there had been so much going on all year. He didn't need to worry about not hurting her on top of the whole Voldemort thing too. She sighed, feeling very alone. Her mother was furious with her, and Ginny knew that she deserved the howlers sent to her room every morning. Ginny had taken to not leaving her room ever since she had arrived home from Hogwarts. She remembered having miraculously found an empty compartment on the train, which she had taken, locking herself inside, and crying the whole way home.

"Ginny?" she heard Ron say softly from the other side of her door. His voice was uncertain because he knew how Ginny felt about Harry. Ron felt horrible for her, since he knew that Ginny fought with him in the first place on his and Hermione's behalf. Ginny gulped back a sob and replied, voice breaking after every few words, "Please...go away, Ron. I just want to be alone. Tell Mum I'm not hungry." She let the sob escape her lips, unable to stop it. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sending Pig out to Harry with a letter...anything you wanted to send him before Pig takes off?" Ron heard another sob leaving her increasingly frail body, and his heart broke for her. "No, Ron! How can you ask me that?!?! Harry hates me for what I've done; he'd just burn my letter or rip it to shreds without reading it...(sob escaping)...no, just let Pig go, I imagine he's about to destroy your room with his impatience. Now please, Ron, just leave me alone!" Ginny begged him, her voice hoarse from her constant tears. Ron dropped his head in defeat, knowing that she really wanted nothing more than to tell him how sorry she was for being so insensitive to him, as she had seen it anyway. Personally, Ron wanted to ring his neck for breaking Ginny's heart this way...he wanted Harry to see how much Ginny had wasted away...she looked worse than Harry did when he came back to the Weasley's every summer. 'Harry,' Ron thought to himself as he headed back to his room to fix up his letter to him, 'I hope you can fix what went wrong with Ginny, or she'll soon waste away...I don't want to see my sister die!'


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Harry/Ginny story set in the summer just after OotP. Ginny and Harry are waiting for word on their punishment for the duel just before they went home.

I am writing this just for fun, I find writing relaxing. It's my second fic, but first HP fic. I am not even close to owning any of this, nor of any recognizable character. I don't plan on adding any new people, but we'll see how it goes. For those of you reading my LOTR fic, I'm still doing that one too, but I've got a bit of writer's block there but don't despair, I'll keep it going, but not sure how often since I'm a full time university student...keep your patience with me, I'll keep it up! Enjoy all!!

Magsluvsaragorn...

Chapter 2

Ron arrived to his bedroom and headed through the mess straight to his desk to amend his letter to Harry. He wrote for a few minutes, then read the whole thing over. Satisfied with everything said, he sent Pig out, after giving him a drink and an owl treat. "Go straight to Harry, Pig. Don't leave without a reply, ok?" Pig flew around his head excitedly and flapped his wings frantically as he shot through the open window. 'You better answer, Harry.' Ron thought, feeling sympathy for him, yet ready to kill him for Ginny's current state.

Harry lay on his bed at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. The Dursleys had gone on vacation for 2 weeks in Mexico, which was a relief to him since they had always treated Harry so badly anyway. He saw this as his opportunity to grieve in peace. Harry wasn't much of a crier, but he had cried more since Sirius' death than he ever had in his entire life. 'Dammit,' Harry cursed himself, 'its all my fault! If I hadn't been so desperate to "play hero," he would still be alive. I should have listened to Hermione. I can't be close to anyone anymore, they'll all die. I always end up losing the people I love...I have to spend my life alone, completely isolated from the world of those I love. The Weasley's are my only family now, as well as Remus, and I can't lose them. If one more person I care about dies because of me, I won't be able to go on. I'll just let Voldemort kill me and get it over with. This whole world is better off without me in it. At least I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore.' At this thought, Ginny's deep, chocolately brown eyes popped into his head, her facial features showing anger, but her eyes showing her true emotion...deep hurt. He knew he had hurt Ginny, and it killed him to see that look in her eyes before she forced him into that duel. It was the last thing he had wanted to do to her, but her stubbornness gave his a run for his galleons. She was the only one to never give in when she believed in something, and he lov...wait a second, what was that? No...he _admired_ her for that, despite the hurt he felt when she had badgered him so soon after Sirius' death...wow, that still really hurt him to realize!

Harry let out a deep sigh, and flopped over onto his side, facing the open window. It was actually a very bright day, and there was a refreshing breeze blowing through his window. All of a sudden, a tiny brown blur flew near his head for a moment, then landed on the pillow in front of his face. "Pig? You have a letter for me? Hmm, I wasn't expecting one so soon...I would have thought Ron hated me for dueling with Ginny." He sat up and took the letter off the leg that Pig had held out to him. He gave Pig an owl treat and told him to get some water from Hedwig's cage. Hedwig had gone out, so she couldn't show her indignance at the invitation. She did not like Pig at all, which she constantly showed in her disdain whenever Pig was near her. Pig took many little sips from her water dish and sat on her pedestal waiting for Harry's reply.

Harry opened the letter and began reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you holding up, mate? It's been rather quiet around here, save for the daily howlers Mum sends up to Ginny every morning. Bloody things wake me up every day! Anyway, Mum worries about how you're doing, of course...you know mum, she sees you as her son too. I think she worries more about you than any of us!! Ha ha!_

_Not much is new around here. Hermione's coming as soon as she is fully healed. She's on the mend, doing pretty well really. At the rate she's going, she'll be here in a week, badgering me about my homework and NEWTs. Can't wait! (enter eye roll here!)_

_Anyway, please tell me how you're doing. Or you don't even have to tell me. But talk to somebody, anyone. The Order's worried too, afraid of V...V...well, you know...taking advantage of you while you're, uh, more emotionally drained...used Gred and Forge's extendable ears, I wasn't supposed to tell you that I guess, but I felt you needed to hear it. So please, talk to someone, get some of it off your chest._

_Dad says that you can come anytime now, Dumbledore felt that you should be around loved ones now, not those horrible muggles you're stuck with. Let me know if tomorrow's ok. We can come get you in the morning, Dad's got the day off...Order business to be done in the afternoon. _

_Hope to see you in the morning,_

_Ron_

_PS: I'm not sure if you're ready to see or speak to Ginny, but Harry, she is sorry for what she said and did. I know I mentioned the howlers she gets from mum every morning, no exaggeration, but its gone from the 'what have you done to Harry??!' to 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have to eat something! You'll waste away in there!' Seriously, Harry, Ginny hasn't come out of her room since she got home, nor has she stopped crying. She has, however, stopped eating. Mum leaves food in front of her door three times a day, and I've been taking the full trays downstairs three times a day since we got home. Harry, I'm really worried about her...she looks worse than you do when you get here from being at the Dursley's. Much worse. I haven't mentioned it to anyone yet, but I'm worried she'll die of starvation soon...Harry, please forgive her, before I lose the only sister I'll ever have!_

_RW_

Harry sat in complete shock and disbelief. Ginny, dying? Because of him? Oh, God, what had he done?!?!?


End file.
